


Flying with angels

by Motion_of_the_ocean



Series: It Ended With A Kiss [1]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom, season 3 meeting in gallery- plot beginning
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motion_of_the_ocean/pseuds/Motion_of_the_ocean
Summary: Hannibal and Will meet up at the Uffizi gallery after months apart. This story takes off on a different route to the show from this point, after they talk. Issues are addressed. Then some violence, and romance happen.





	

He knows that when he's dreaming about flying, he's actually dreaming about will; his mind's subconscious reminder of him. But even before then, after conversations with Will, he would later dream that night of flying. In the first couple months since Hannibal's hasty escape from his home, he didn't dream about flying at all; his mind was pushing away Will, and all that he had done to him, even at a subatomic level. But soon Florence had him teasing with the idea of thinking about Will. It had been eight months since they had seen each other.  
One day Hannibal saw Will as he had hoped. The Capponi chapel was an ideal area for his heart display; it was beyond his best hopes that will would see it, and he arrived just in time. Now, sitting on the steps just a couple feet away from the crime scene, Will sat in quiet contemplation.  
A week later Hannibal was at the Uffizi gallery , sketching his own rendition of the Botticelli. His grip on the pencil is firm, but glides effortlessly over the paper like he was dusting on a drawing. In this piece he has drawn Bedelia with garlands streaming from her mouth, and Will, in a robe reaching down to Bedlelia from on high. He was paying particular attention to will's hair, when a scent caught his attention. along with the light sounds of footsteps, Hannibal could easily deduce that Will was coming up behind him. Hannibal felt a part of his old hurt lock into his mind for a moment, but the feeling drooped; it'd been months since they'd spoken, and more than anything, he was happy to see him.  
Will sat beside him without a word, he just sighed and looked at Hannibal, before looking back at the Botticelli. Hannibal was surprised by how much he could tell that Will had forgiven him. Will was unpredictable to him at times, the way he could be so good natured, it was an endearing quality that Hannibal was partly pining for.  
'If I saw you everyday forever Will, I would remember this time'. He's not sure how Will would react to saying this. Well, he hopes. Will's face lightens up into a somewhat surprised, flattered smile.  
'Strange seeing you here in front of me. I've been staring at after images of you in places you haven't been in years'.  
Not only did that go better than Hannibal hoped, Will reciprocated some of his very own feelings. Hannibal had a tight feeling in his chest, while warmth entered his face, neck, and torso. Being here with Will is bringing back those tender feelings that stirred between them in the last few weeks since they last each other; a subtle affection, that rendered them incapable of thinking rationally. Even after all of the pain they inspired in one another, they yearned to have that comradery between them. There was a comfort in being around each other.  
'To market, to market, to buy a fat pig. Home again, home again, jiggidy jig'. Hannibal quips.  
'I wanted to understand you, before i laid eyes on you again. I needed it to be clear, what i was seeing'. Will remarks tenderly with a bit of sourness at the end of his voice.  
'Where does the difference between the past and the future come from?'  
Hannibal asks.  
'Mine? Before you and after you. Yours? Has all started to blur. Mischa, Abigail, Chiyo'. will says resolutely.  
'How is Chiyo?' Hannibal chirps back.  
'Oh she pushed me off a train'. Will says jokingly, with an airy inflection in his voice.  
Hannibal feels such a great fondness for Will in this moment. He feels like they have never understood each other better than they did in this moment. their sense of humour about their situation and circumstances helps to ground them to each other.  
'Atta' girl'. Hannibal replies just as airily back.  
'You and i have begun to blur'. Will says after a slight pause and brief closing of his eyes. It is somewhat difficult for him to express this raw emotion; to acknowledge this raw energy and chemistry between them. They are so alike, that that was how Will could figure out where Hannibal was hiding.  
'Isn't that how you found me?' Hannibal's questions after a moment, but it is also a statement, they know how one another operate fairly well.  
'Every crime of yours, feels like one I'm guilty of. Not just Abagail's murder, every murder; stretching backward and forward in time'. Will's voice has a touch of melancholy to it as he speaks to and looks at Hannibal.  
'Freeing yourself from me, and me freeing myself from you, they're the same'. Hannibal's tone of voice matches the same melancholy in Wills'. As he looks back at Will, and feels the weight of their history together, it's hard not to feel a certain sadness.  
'We're conjoined'. will inhales. 'I'm curious whether either of us can survive separation'. There is another small pause, as all the emotions sink deeper into the inflection of their words.  
'Now is the hardest test; not letting rage and frustration, nor forgiveness keep you from thinking'. Hannibal decidedly tucks his pencil into his sketchbook and closes it shut. He sighs just before he stands and says:  
'Shall we?'  
Will gets up and replies:  
'After you.'  
Hannibal looks at Will with a tender expression, glowing at him from inside, before walking ahead. 

Outside it is rearing close to sunset as they walk in matching, dark-dress attire. Their scars mirror each others' as well, so they kind of look like twins. Hannibal is leading them for a stroll over a bridge before going back to Hannibal's, and making something to eat; will can't decide what to do just yet with his trip to see Hannibal, but he trusts him enough to sleep at his place for the night, since he has no accommodations yet.  
By the time they reach Hannibal's apartment it is night time, and there is a perfect, cool breeze wafting through the streets. will feels it through his hair, soothing his features, and its helping his eyes adjust to the night somehow. The inside of the apartment is faintly warm. Hannibal pours them both a glass of wine while Will admires the beauty of night time outside his window.  
'I've prepared spaghetti bolognese for us'.  
'Only in Italy'. will jokes. 

At the table they are sipping on the last of their fourth glasses of wine. Hannibal decides to pose a question waiting on his mind since he saw Will at the chapel.  
'Why did you come find me?'  
Will pauses. Hannibal already knows why Will stayed away, he's told him as much, but why did he come, and why is he still here?  
'To find some sort of closure '. Will says looking at a wall and not at Hannibal.  
Hannibal's slightly taken aback; part of him has now gathered that Will is done with their relationship, moving on of sorts. will breathes in deeply.  
'You've done so many terrible things to me'. Will's tongue is starting to taste bitter, and he stands up to gently pace out an anger that is curling and uncoiling in his stomach.  
'Everything I did was a way of lifting you into the glory of your becoming'. Hannibal says, trying to make peace.  
'No it wasn't. You killed Abigail'. Will looks at a wall hard as he struggles with the part of himself that wants to throttle Hannibal. Hannibal has bared the moment of silence; he's accepted what he's done easily.  
Hannibal doesn't even take half a step towards where Will is standing at the dining table, when Will turns around and runs at him. He has a knife in his hand as he attempts to stab Hannibal. He swerves multiple advances until he catches will's wrist on another swing. Hannibal manages to push Will back into a wall; smashing his wrist into it with the knife in hand. Will easily holds onto the knife still, until Hannibal gives his wrist a little twist, causing Will's arm to lock up and force him to drop the knife. Hannibal kicks the knife away and throws will onto a nearby lounge so that his body weight can disarm and disable Will's attacks.  
'Stop it!' Will says angrily, now almost frantic that Hannibal could be about to kill him. 'After everything you've done'. Will huffs.  
After a few seconds Hannibal gets off of Will and says in an even tone:  
'I am sorry will'. He strolls over to where the knife fell and puts it into his pants' pocket. Will is already off the couch and continues to look at him, breathing heavily and a little angrily. After a moment Will sighs and speaks dryly.  
'I am stopping this back-and-forth-forever thing between us; you can't stop yourself from hurting me'.  
'Will...' Hannibal simply says, stepping closer towards Will. 'I wasn't planning on pushing you away. But...my heart was broken'. Silence spills into the spaces between them. Will is struck hard by what Hannibal had just said.  
'Umm, what are you saying? That I broke your heart?'  
'Yes'. Hannibal looks straight into Will's face, gauging his eyes. 'I was rejected by you when i offered my real self to you. I was hurt. No one had been able to know me; I'd not trusted anyone besides you'.  
'Do you love me?'  
'Yes I'm in love with you'.  
'Hannibal...' Will says as Hannibal steps closer, almost within will's personal space. 'I...why didn't you tell me?'  
'It's been a gradual feeling'. Hannibal says and then smiles.  
Will looks at him, and suddenly feels a little nervous, or just really self aware; aware of his situation. Hannibal steps up and rub's Will's left shoulder lovingly; his forefinger giving Will an extra little, sensual knead. Will unconsciously leans into it, and Hannibal closes the gap between them. He curls his right arm around Will's waist, and with his left hand he eases Will's jaw to his lips.  
bursts of pleasure pop up intensely during the kiss; the tension subsides a little, and then a huge rumbling desire hits their brains. They're both having to breathe in heavily from the short amount of time left between kisses. Will's arms have glided around Hannibal's shoulders, as he allows himself to sink deeply into the feeling of kissing him.  
'Hannibal'. Will coos in between a kiss.  
Hannibal then clasps Will's cheeks with both hands as they continue to kiss. 'I love you too'. will says against Hannibal's mouth.  
Hannibal takes a hold of him in a tight embrace. From the moment he met Will, to now, so much has happened. The man in his dreams, the hero of his secret nightmares. A true soul mate and equal. All their barriers are gone, the pretending is over, they're one.  
That night, Hannibal flies.


End file.
